


While my garment's hanging sleeves / Are speckled with falling snow

by FallacyFallacy



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/F, Loyalty, Poetry, Pre-Slash, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 16:42:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19855555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallacyFallacy/pseuds/FallacyFallacy
Summary: Shortly after their first meeting, Tiki joins Say'ri to watch the snow.





	While my garment's hanging sleeves / Are speckled with falling snow

**Author's Note:**

> The title comes from the Hundred Poems, aka the Ogura Hyakunin Isshu; I've used the translations [from here.](http://jti.lib.virginia.edu/japanese/hyakunin/frames/hyakuframes.html)
> 
> Written for [fe-fest](https://fe-fest.dreamwidth.org/) for the prompt 'Tiki / Say’ri – Even in her human form, she generates a Dragon's warmth.'

“You’re not avoiding me, are you?”

“M-my lady!” Say’ri rushes to her feet, almost tripping over her heavy woollen robes. Her brain catches up in a moment, comprehending the question, and she blushes. “Nay, perish the thought!”

Tiki raises one delicate eyebrow; Say’ri fights the urge to avoid her eye like a chastened schoolchild.

“Truly, it is a great shame to me that you can even question my devotion, so soon after I have sworn myself to you…!”

Tiki sighs. “It is fine – I was not doing anything of the sort.” The Voice of Naga casts her gaze at the scene beyond the veranda beneath them. “But for you to retreat outside on such a wintery night? You must understand my reservations...”

“...my apologies for worrying you,” Say’ri says. “But in truth, it is something of a habit of mine to step outdoors on nights such as this.”

Well. She would prefer to be entirely honest with her Lady – and vows immediately to do so at all times in the future – but her Grace probably does not need to know that Say’ri is still a little flustered at how _stunning_ her charge has been revealed to be.

“Oh?” Tiki lowers herself to the floor delicately, Say’ri following a moment later. “But, for a human it must be terribly cold.”

Say’ri chuckles. “I admit to feeling the wind’s bite. But… I believe there is beauty in all seasons. Winter is no exception.”

They watch together as a handful of flakes twist through the air, shining almost like embers in the reflected glow of the fire, only to settle softly atop blades of leaves and grass.

“...it is something about my land I hold in great pride,” Say’ri murmurs. “There is a time for joyful celebration of new birth and warm sun, yes. But… there is poetry in this, as well.”

“Tell me some,” Tiki says. “Poetry.”

Say’ri hums. “I work more in paints than words, but I may quote you some...”

One springs to her mind immediately.

“If I see that bridge, that is spanned by flights of magpies, across the arc of heaven...”

Tiki completes it. “Made white with a deep-laid frost, then the night is almost past.”

“You are familiar?”

Tiki smiles. “Yes. It is one of the ‘hundred poems’, no? I am afraid I was still sleeping for their compilation, but some time after, I was able to peruse them all… they are truly marvellous works.”

Say’ri bites her lip for a moment, then lets out a huff. “...I...do not know why I spoke as though t’were possible you had not previously heard...”

“Nonsense.” Tiki rolls her eyes. “My age does not mean I have nothing more to learn. I would not be sitting here now, enjoying this beautiful scenery, if not for you.”

“...then I am gratified to have aided you.” Say’ri ducks her head, finding herself unnervingly coy once more.

A strong wind blows and Say’ri presses her mouth into her scarf, hunching over to avoid the wind.

“Still… you need not suffer so. Here...”

Say’ri stares at the hand outstretched towards her.

“Ah… you wish me to accompany you inside?”

“I do not. Take it.”

Puzzled, Say’ri does as requested, and then gasps.

“My lady… your skin…!”

Before she can even think, her other hand reaches out as well, cupping the delicate palm between her like a cup of hot tea.

Tiki chuckles. “Our blood runs hot, even in this form.”

“B-but...my own hands must be as ice to you.” Yet they remain; Say’ri may be steadfast, but this warmth is truly a marvel.

“I wouldn’t say _ice_ ,” Tiki says with a chuckle. “I do not freeze so easily. Say’ri, do come closer.”

“C-!” Say’ri starts, and now it is not only her hands which feel warmed. “M-my lady…?”

“You will be able to stay out here longer if we cuddle up a little.” It may be Say’ri’s imagination – it certainly seems to be embarking off to a far distant land at present – but she almost spies a sparkle in Tiki’s eyes. “Come,” she says, and reaches out her arm to pull Say’ri in.

Still, Say’ri hesitates, her shoulders stiff. To take advantage of such a pleasant offer feels deceptive, given her budding attraction. If she cannot admit the truth to her charge, she ought to remove herself from temptation; perhaps some sword exercises would rid her of these distracting impulses.

Tiki sighs, just a little. “No? That is a shame...”

“M-my lady, I am simply...” Another wind blows and Say’ri flinches reflexively, curling over into an uncomfortable bow.

“Yes, yes – you are very strong and capable. But I insist.”

 _‘Twas not my concern…_ Say’ri thinks plaintively, but her restraint has reached its limits, and so she reluctantly shuffles towards her, removing her heavy outer layer and placing it instead across her legs as a blanket.

“Thank you,” Tiki says with audible satisfaction. Her hand comes around to Say’ri’s other arm, guiding her down so Say’ri’s head leans against her shoulder.

Say’ri swallows thickly. The contrast between the heat on one side and the cool air on the other is a shock, but soon the warmth flows through her body. Tiki’s arm around her presses almost like a brand, and she leans into it, even as her muscles stiffen at their closeness. When she shifts, her chest – now unprotected by a thick, shapeless covering – pushes into Tiki’s side, and Say’ri purses her lips tightly.

“There – that’s better, now, isn’t it?”

Say’ri nods jerkily. But a moment later, she realises that it was not a lie. There is something terribly comforting about their current position. She almost fancies she can hear Tiki’s heartbeat, a slow and steady rhythm that leaves Say’ri’s eyes fluttering.

Tiki chuckles. “Ahh, our positions are reversed… it is rare that I am allowed to see you in a state of such peace.”

Say’ri struggles against her sleepiness. “My lady, I-”

“Please – allow me this, just once. I will awaken you soon, so that we may return to bed as usual. But I would like to stay here a little longer.”

Say’ri does not pull away; after a moment, Tiki too relaxes. But Say’ri keeps her eyes open. She gazes out again, watching absently as the snowflakes dance and sway by the light of the moon.

 _It’s beautiful_ , she thinks, even as her heart clenches. She hopes that this war will be as fruitful as the winter – that when it is over, once more will life spring forth anew in Chon’sin. Her countrymen are apt at finding art in sorrow and death, but it will be a comfort when they no longer need do so.

“Are you worrying again? You have that serious furrow in your brow…”

Say’ri closes her eyes. “I… will try to sleep, my lady.”

“Good. I would like it if you could rely on me a little more often, Say’ri.”

Say’ri winces a little, even as she nestles in. That is true – the Voice of Naga is on their side. How arrogant, to neglect herself, even as she speaks as though her homeland’s destiny rests entirely on her shoulders!

“Good night, Say’ri,” Tiki says, and it is the last thing Say’ri hears before all goes quiet.


End file.
